


Jacob the Rebel

by LisaFQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Jacob Frye is getting sick and tired of his Father's lessons about the Brotherhood. He decides to make his own path and figure things out for himself. But to his surprise, he needs his sister more than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

Evie shook her head and sighed in disappointment. How could Jacob be late _again_? She knew he did it on purpose. Lately her brother had been nothing but trouble, giving her and Father an attitude. Not only that, but he sought trouble out on purpose, or at least that's what she thought of his behavior.

"That bloody boy is so unmanageable. What is wrong with him lately?" Father said in an angry tone. Evie, who already sat at her desk for their evening lesson about the Assassins, gave him a reassuring look.  
"Should I go look for him, Father?" she asked.  
"I don't know if that would help at all. Oh Evie, why can't he be more like _you_? So elegant and ambitious."

While they exchanged words about how annoying and rebelling Jacob was, the boy in question was sitting on the roof. He could hear the whole conversation because it was a hot evening and the maid left the window open. In anger he punched some tiles. He didn't care if Father or his sister would hear it, he didn't care about them at all lately.  
It was always the same.  
_Oh Evie, why can't Jacob be like you. Oh Evie, you're so precious and fucking obedient._  
Jacob refused to be like his annoying sister. She was always dismissing him, too. Even if he genuinely tried his best, it still wasn't good enough for Father or Evie. He was more than sick of it and decided he didn't need these stupid lessons anymore.  
Jacob felt his blood boil. He wanted to run away and hurt Father and never see Evie again. So what was stopping him? He wasn't sure. Sometimes he thought it was Evie. Just her, because he wouldn't mind living on the streets. But sometimes, sometimes, he looked at Evie in a different light. Like he could see how Father and the rest of the world saw her. And he guessed that's why he stayed, because once you saw her like that, you didn't want her to leave your side. She was beautiful and smart and tough.  
Jacob bit back those thoughts. He heard Evie telling him how he should come inside, how he should accept Father's help and lessons. He hated it when Evie became the voice of his conscious.  
"Sod off." he said to the Evie in his head. He sighed and just wanted to go lay somewhere in the grass, not bothered by any of the conflicting feelings he was experiencing.

"Jacob! Are you there?"  
To his surprise Evie was standing in the window, looking up at the roof as to look for him. He thought she couldn't see him, but he had made a mistake. She looked at him with the same disappointed, sad expression she always had when she saw her brother. Jacob's eyes grew wide and when he saw Evie's lips open to talk, he put his finger to his lips to hush her. Jacob saw her surprise and annoyance.  
"Evie, do you see anything?" he heard Father ask from inside the house. _Shit, I'm gonna get in trouble for this_ , Jacob thought. But to his surprise, Evie said: "No, he's not there, either."  
Her voice was totally flat while looking straight in his eyes. For some unknown reason, Jacob felt fear in his body. He didn't know how to respond. Should he thank her? Or was this one of those 'I did this favor for you so now you owe me one' things?  
Right before she backed away from the window, Evie looked at Jacob. And he saw _something_ in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it wasn't bad or angry. It was the way he sometimes looked at her. But even with that knowledge, he still couldn't identify that emotion.  
"Father, shall we start? I don't think Jacob is still - "  
The sound of her voice faded away as Jacob jumped down and started running away.


	2. Chapter 2

With a soft _thump_ Evie landed on the ground. She smiled to herself. See, her brother could be peaceful. If he was sleeping, that is.   
"Jacob."   
She kicked him lightly with her foot to wake him. He grunted and moved his arm over his eyes.  
"Jacob!" Evie said, more loudly this time. She crouched beside him and started to tug at his arm.

When Jacob opened his eyes he squinted a few times. He heard Evie talk to him. Ugh, was it morning already?   
"Dear brother, what are you doing out here?" she asked him.  
"What'dya mean. I'm sleeping. Or are you so retarded you don't know what a bed is used for?" He was waking up now.  
"By men like you I'm sure it's used for ... Other activities as well." Evie said seriously. "Besides, are you so retarded you don't even know you're not sleeping in your bed?"  
Jacob sat up now, taking in his surroundings. Right, he ran away last night and found a pub. After that he was so tired he lay down to rest for a bit in the grass.

"How did you find me?" he asked, suddenly extremely annoyed that his stupid sister had to come get him. That he wasn't even capable of running away far enough.  
"I asked some men in the local pubs. Jacob, you can't run away from me. Don't even try."   
"I'm not trying to run away from _you_!" her brother answered defensively. Evie laughed and looked at the sky.  
 _Sure, that's why you're rebelling against me and Father so much_ , she thought. But she tried to give him a small smile. Even though he didn't want to, Jacob returned the smile.

Evie patted her brother on the arm. "Come on, let's go home. Father will be home by six and he'll be angry. There'll be hell to pay." she said almost proudly, as if she enjoyed him being punished.  
Jacob stood up immediately after hearing her. " _No_! I'm _not_ going back there! I hate it there! I'm sick of everything."  
It was like he had poison in his voice, Evie could hear the hate for their father in it. Knowing that it probably wasn't the best thing to do, she grabbed his upper arm.  
Jacob stared at her hand, as if she was burning it. He could feel a flutter in his stomach and adrenaline rushing through his fingers. With force he pushed his arm back, but Evie held on to it fiercely.

"Jacob! Look at me." she said patiently. Jacob obliged and when their eyes met he had to try hard not to look away. _Ugh, what the hell is going on here?_ He thought angrily at himself. Was he ashamed of leaving? Or was it just leaving _her_?

"Listen, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but neither I nor Father like it. You're rude and unmanageable. And impulsive. Father is not proud of you, you know that right?" she asked seriously.  
"YES I bloody _know_ that! Why the fuck would he? I'm not _you_ , after all! Oh Evie, why don't we just throw Jacob away and keep you? That would be a splendid idea!" Jacob was screaming now, snapping his whole body away from his sister. He was so angry, he didn't know if he could control it. And he didn't want to hurt her, even if that was the last bit of self control talking.

Evie's eyes grew wide as she watched her brother. She got angry too, but knew that it wouldn't help to fight with him now.   
"Is that really how you feel about me?" she asked in a stern voice. And she was taken aback by that look she got from him. Like he was defeated, like he couldn't fight any longer. He took a step towards her, without averting his eyes from hers.  
Jacob raised a hand to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He tried to find the words.   
"Do you hate me," Evie asked. "Jacob?" she added while his face turned to confusion.  
"No! Of course not!" Jacob whispered immediately. He felt confused and helpless. Yes, he did hate her, right? She was always criticizing him. How could he suddenly say that he didn't?

Finally averting his eyes, he looked at the ground and then behind him.  
"I should go."

  
His voice was cold. Jacob Frye started to walk away when he heard his sister scream his name. He wanted to stop and turn around, take her in his arms. But instead he made a 'bye' gesture with his hand without turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming soon (written on march 2nd)


End file.
